Forever Is A Long Time
by linkingpinkies
Summary: A story revolving around Naomi and Emily that I haven't completely thought out. But it's cute so meh. Rated M for language and/or sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV .

"Naomi." I said, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Naoms, we gotta get up." I nuzzled the back of her neck til she stirred.  
>"Can't we just stay in today, Ems?" She said in her sleepy voice, causing me to smile.<br>"Afraid not, hun. Katie will have our necks if we're late." I said kissing her shoulder before getting out of bed. She reached out and grabbed my wrist.  
>"Noo, don't leave me." She said, suddenly sounding wide awake. She pulled me back on the bed. I cuddled into her side.<br>"Actually, staying in today sounds like a much better idea than I thought." I said flirtaseously.  
>"Oh really?" Naomi said with a grin.<br>"Definitely." I said, leaning in to kiss her.

.  
>"Hey lezzas! I told you to be here at 4:30! You're late!" Katie Fitch's voice rang through the speakers on all sides of the room. I was standing in the middle of the dancefloor with Naomi, confused as to why there seemed to be no one here. The room was littered with neat rounds tables for the guests at two separate sides of the room, the dancefloor in the middle and a long table at the side of the dancefloor for the bride and groom along with their Honor Attendants. Lavendar flowers were placed as centerfolds on each table, which each seated six people. Each seat had a name card, placed according to who knew each other and who belonged to whose family, most of them ended in Fitch as Cook only had his mum and brother attending, much to Jenna's persistence.<p>

Cook and Katie really outdid themselves. Of course, when you're getting married, you're allowed to do that.  
>"Come on, Katiekins. They're only ten minutes late. No one's showing up for another few hours!" Said Cook's voice after Katie's. There was muffled noises before the speakers turned off.<p>

"NAOMIKINS!", Cook shouted as he burst through the double doors at the side of the room.  
>"Hey Cook." Naomi said embracing him in a hug.<br>"You guys ready to get fucked up?" He said jokingly, releasing Naomi from the hug.  
>"Cook!" I said warningly.<br>"Aw, come on, you know I'm jus' playing, Emilio. Today's special. I wouldn't fuck it up." He said genuinely.  
>"You better not. Daddy's not paying a shitload of money for this wedding for you to crash it, considering it's your own." Katie said, appearing at Cook's side. He smiled nervously at her remark, yet you could see the love in his eyes. I glanced at Naomi, sharing a knowing look. This guy is totally whipped!<p>

"Mum pitched in her fair share too, Kates." He said.  
>"Anyways, you two need to go get ready! Naomi, what is up with your hair! It's going to take forever to fix!" Katie, completely ignoring Cook's comment. Everyone knew Katie didn't get along with Cook's mother. It was like having two dominant lionesses in a pride; It just didnt work.<br>"You can blame your sister for that.." Naomi replied with a smug expression. I could feel my face grow warm after that.  
>"Emily!" Katie said in disgust.<br>"Oh shut up, Katie. We were in a rush and may have forgotten to fix our hair." I said immediately running my hands through my hair, without meeting her eyes.  
>"But you shouldn't walk around looking like you obviously just shagged each other." She said in the same tone.<br>"Don't be jealous, Katie." Naomi said giggling, causing cook to laugh.  
>"Naomi!" I said in embarrassment.<br>"Ugh, don't flatter yourself, lezza." Katie said walking away. "Now hurry up and go get ready. You don't have all day!"

Naomi groaned.  
>"Come on, babe. We really do need to fix your hair." I said, taking her hand as I lead her to the dressing room.<p>

.  
>Naomi's POV .<p>

"Do you, James Cook, take Katie Fitch to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said the pastor.  
>"Fuck yeah, I do." Cook whispered with such sincerety that only few people chuckled.<br>"And do you, Katie Fitch, take James Cook to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
>"Yes." Katie said which a thick voice as tears of joy ran down her face.<br>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
>Both Katie and Cook's face broke into huge grins as their lips crash together in a tender kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. I tried to wipe away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I looked at Emily who also had tears streaks on her face. She looked gorgeous in her short lavendar dress. Of course she was Katie's maid of honor, yet surprisingly, Katie also asked me to be one of her bridesmaids, along with Panda and Effy.<p>

Cook and Katie made their way in front of the crowd to their awaited limousine. Cook swept Katie clear off her feet, causing her to squeal with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed her in the limousine and followed her inside. Emily took my hand in hers and we, too, climbed into the limousine, followed by Effy, Freddy, Panda, JJ, and Thomas. JJ was Cook's best man and everyone looked positively stunning, even the girls with mascara running down their face from crying.

"Babe, does my make-up look okay?" Emily asked me. I smiled at her. "Not really, but you look beautiful all the same." I wiped the streaks of black mascara from her cheeks. "There. It's not as bad." She playfully slapped my arm before holding my hand again.

.  
>"Uff." Emily huffed as she collapsed on the bed.<br>"Babe, I can't feel my feet." She groaned.  
>I chuckled,"Maybe if you hadn't dance in your heels, you'd still have feeling in your feet."<br>"These shoes are expensive! If I took them off, they'd probably get swiped!" She retorted. I swear, she sounded like Katie sometimes.  
>"But you still had a good time right?" I asked while unclipping her heels and removing them from her small feet.<br>"Yes, it was lovely. Katie looked beautiful and Cook looked fantastic."  
>"I could say the same for you." I smiled as I slid in beside her.<br>"I love you." She said wrapping an arm around my waist.  
>"I know." I said pulling her into my arms as she soon fell fast asleep.<p>

.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to get this off my chest now: Don't expect anything from this story. I am a lazy ass and I'm not all that into writing fan fiction, but I received a few emails saying people were actually following this story and I was obligated to continue. Mind you, I have no idea where I'm going with this. It was completely spontaneous so don't kill me if it's shit.**

**Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy. Or don't. I don't really care.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

The phone rang around the same time there was a knock on the door. I looked at Emily who got up to answer the door, so I made to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"  
>"Naomi, is Katie there?" Cook answered on the other side. It had been a week since the wedding so Katie and Cook should've been on their honeymoon in Hawai'i.<br>"What do you mean, is Katie here? Shouldn't she be with you?" I asked.  
>"I fucked up, Naoms."<br>"What'd you do, Cook?" I asked, ready for the worst.

Before I could hear Cook answer, Katie and Emily walked into the living room. Katie sat down on the couch, with mascara running down her face. _Shit_. Emily walked up to me, obviously upset. "Please don't say that's Cook on the phone." She whispered to me.  
>I guess she could tell from my face what my answer was. She took the phone from my hand and placed it against my ear.<br>"She doesn't want to talk to you, Cook. Don't call again. Katie will call you when she's ready." She said in a serious tone. It wasn't laced with venom, but even I knew Cook would fear the serious tone she was using. I sure did.  
>"Emily, I need to talk-"<br>"Ems, what's going on?" I asked as she hung up on Cook before he could finish.  
>"Cook fucked a random." She said looking me in the eye.<br>"No way. Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief.  
>"Katie said he admitted to her, but he was drunk so he begged her to forgive him." She explained.<br>"Fuck!" That's Cook to go fuck a good thing up.  
>"Is she okay?" I asked concerned. Sure, Katie and I didn't get along on any normal day, but the girl was hurting. I know if Emily had done the same thing to me, I'd be dying inside.<br>"She's upset. Katie thought he'd changed." She said as tears swelled in her eyes.  
>"He was drunk, babe. You know what happens when Cook gets shitfaced." I said reaching to hold her.<br>"I know, but it's just...that's my sister, Naomi. He hurt her." Emily sobbed.  
>"I know, I know. Give 'em some time. They'll work it out. Come on. We have to go comfort Katie. She's hurting more than us." I said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She nodded and walked back into the living room to hug Katie, who was still crying. I left them to go make tea. I flipped through my phone to text Cook.<p>

**What the fuck, Cook?-N**

I set the kettle to boil before I received a response.  
><strong><br>****I messed up, Naomi. I didn't mean to. It just happened. -C**

**What're you going to do? -N**

The kettle began to boil so I made to make the tea.

"Naomi, are you in the kitchen?" Emily called.  
>"Yeah, I'm making tea!" I replied.<br>"Fuck the tea! Bring some vodka!" Katie shouted. I rolled my eyes at her demand. My phone vibrated with Cook's response.

**I'm going to win her back. -C**

I placed all the drinks and chips on a tray as I entered the living room. I handed Katie the vodka bottle. She twisted off the top and her face screwed up as she gulped some down.  
>"Easy there, don't hurt yourself." I said jokingly. She shot me a look that said, <em>Do not fuck with me<em>.  
>"Okay. Sorry, sorry. Just trying to lighten up the mood." I sat down beside Emily after placing the tray down. She reached to hold my hand.<br>"I was just telling Katie she could stay here for a few nights while she and Cook work things out." She said looking at me. I tried not to hide my discomfort. Having Katie live with us was a bit of an unsettling thought. Though she had stayed here before, right now she was an emotional wreck and you don't want to anger an already upset Katie Fitch.  
>"Yeah, sure. That's understandable." I said in a calm voice.<br>"Thank you, Naomi." Katie said. I looked her in the eyes and they looked so sincere.  
>"Stay as long as you need." I said, offering her a small smile. Emily squeezed my hand.<p>

"Is it okay if I take a shower? I feel disgusting." Katie said.  
>"Of course, it's down the hall. Or well, you know where it is." Emily answered. Katie got up and left the room. Emily sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. I reached to rub her back. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, it's just...He cheated after only a week, Naomi. What if they make up and he does it again? I can barely handle seeing Katie in this state. Imagine how she'd be if he did it again?" She said in a worried voice.  
>"It'll be okay, Ems. Cook's sorry. He'll be better." I said in a soothing voice.<br>"How do you know?" Emily asked looking up at me.  
>"I texted him in the kitchen. He knows he fucked up and he wants to win Katie back." I explained.<br>"You talked to him, after I told him not to call here?" Emily asked angrily.  
>"Ems, he's my friend. And he didn't call me, we texted." I said desperately.<br>"Naomi, he cheated on her. Don't you think he needs to be punished somehow?" She asked.  
>"Yes, I do, but I'm not just going to abandon him." I retorted.<br>"Okay, I get it, Naomi." Emily mumbled.

We lapsed into an awkward silence. A few minutes passed before I broke the silence,"Are you mad at me?"  
>Emily sighed and said, "No. I'm just upset and worried for Katie."<br>I wrapped an arm around her. "I know. If I was her sister, I would be, too."  
>Emily sighed, "Thank you, Naomi."<br>"Any time, babes." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against me and closed her eyes.  
>"What're we gonna do, Naoms? Katie's hurting and I don't know what to do." She said. I could hear her voice crack.<br>"There isn't much we can do. It's not our problem. It's theirs." I said practically.  
>"Yeah, but we can help, right?"<br>"'Course we can. Katie can stay with us til' she and Cook sort everything, meanwhile we'll support her emotionally too."  
>"Are you really okay with her staying with us? She could stay with my parents if you'd prefer it. I know you two don't really get along." Emily said sympathetically.<br>"No, really, it's okay. I think she needs you right now. Plus, I doubt Jenna will be very...comforting towards Katie about the idea of her and Cook breaking up."  
>"True. She nearly had a heart attack when he asked Dad for Katie's hand in marriage. Them breaking up would be exactly what she wanted." Emily said with a smile. We both chuckled at the memory. Cook had chosen a Fitch family barbeque to pop the question. When Katie accepted, Jenna practically stormed into the house, not that anyone expected less. We were all just too happy for them to say anything.<p>

"But really, Naomi. Thank you. I appreciate it." Emily said looking me in the eyes. I smiled at her and said, "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short, but again, I am lazy and I don't know what I'm doing so shoot me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, I haven't worked on any of my other fan fiction…like at all. But whatever, I felt the need to continue this, and so I have. Enjoy.**

**If I owned Skins, which I don't, I'd definitely involve more Naomily ;P**

**NOTE!: If you read this and you were confused, it's probably because I missed a section or it got deleted, but I've fixed it so please re-read it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

"Naaaommii!"

It was eight in the morning and Katie had been here for a week already. I know I agreed to let her stay for as long as she needed, but I never figured that meant she'd act like a total sloth.

"What!" I shouted.

"Come here!" She called back.

I bound upstairs to find Katie in the guest room, lying beneath the covers of her bed.

"Naomi, can you bring me breakfast?"

This had become a regular thing. Yeah, I pitied the girl, so for a few days, I thought making her breakfast in the morning would cheer her up, but it was becoming tedious as she was a morning person, while I liked to sleep into the afternoon. Did I mention it's Saturday?

I sighed, "Look, Katie, I know you're depressed and all, but the least you can do is take care of yourself in the morning and let us sleep."

"Fine, whatever." She retorted. _Fuck, now she's in a bad mood_, I thought. I left for the kitchen to avoid any tension she might cause. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster these past few days. Three days this week she went to clubs and got shitfaced, leaving Emily and I to guide her to the toilet to puke out all the alcohol she'd consumed those nights. I tried reasoning with her to go for a hike in the woods, but she wouldn't have it.

"_Ew, with, like, bugs and shit? No, thank you!"_

On her good days, she, Emily, and I would curl up in the sofas in the living room to watch tv or a movie. Despite having said what he did, Cook had yet to contact any of us since the day Katie arrived on our doorstep. Since I was awake, I decided to get a hold of him, to find out what he planned to do.

**Hey Cook, where've you been? –N**

**Busy. –C**

That's odd. Cook never replied with one word answered, and what did he mean by "busy"?

**Doing what, may I ask? –N**

**I can't get a flight out, Naoms. Katie took the money. All of it. –C**

Now that was a shocker! I knew Katie was still spiteful towards Cook, but to leave him stranded, with no way to get home? That was cold.

**So, you basically can't get home? What did you mean by "busy"? –N**

"Naomi!" I heard Emily's voice call.

"Yeah?" I shouted back. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, with Emily entering the kitchen in an overly large sweater that didn't quite fit her. But none the lest, she looked adorable as she rubbed her eyes, not bothering to suppress her yawn as she said, "You're up early. You should come back to bed."

I laughed through my nose, "Yes, well, you can blame Katie for that. I thought while I'm up I'd make some toast."

"Mmm, okay. Come back up when you're done." She said leaning up to plant a quick kiss on my lips.

"Will do. And Ems…"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to do something about that morning breath."

She blushed a deep red and said, "Oh shut up, you love it!" I smiled as she trudged back upstairs.

My smile faltered slightly as my phone vibrate with another message from Cook.

**I've been doing some local jobs. I've been staying in a hotel though so what I earn, I have to spend on the room. I'm fucked, Naomi. It's gonna be a while before I get out of here. –C**

So, Katie's here with all their money and Cook is stranded…

I sighed before answering back,"Bastard."

**I'll send you some money. But you can't tell Emily you got it from me. She'd be pissed. –N**

It only took a minute or so before I received a reply.

**Thanks, Naomikins! You're a lifesaver! –C**

**Yeah, yeah. I know. But you so owe me for this, Cook! -N**

**Right'o, Naoms! -C**

I flipped my phone shut and made my way upstairs. As I turned towards my room, I bumped into Katie, who was on her way down.

"Watch it, lezza." She sneered.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"I said watch where you're going!" She shouted back.

"Listen Katie, I don't know how far that stick is up your ass, but would you please calm the fuck down!" I shouted.**  
><strong>

"Fuck off, Naomi!" She said turning around.**  
><strong>

"Fucking hell." I said walking into the room, slamming the door shut. I could hear her stomp down the stairs, followed by the front door being slammed. The bedroom door opened with Emily looking towards the direction of the stairs.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asked.

"Your sister seems to be a bit of a rotten mood." I grumbled.

"Did she say why?" Emily asked.

"No, I came up the stairs and accidentally bumped into her. Then, she goes on yelling at me in _my_ house!" I said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Naomi. She's just coping with Co-"

"Yeah, I know! And she's been taking it out on me! I'm not her fucking servant and I'm tired of her shit!" I shouted.

"So what do you propose we do? Put her out on the street? She's my sister, Naomi!" Emily argued.

I thought about it for a moment. I wouldn't throw Katie on the streets, and though I knew she had the money to afford a hotel or something, Emily didn't know that. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Ems, I think it's time we told your mum about Katie and Cook."

* * *

><p><strong> Katie's POV<strong>

"Fuck's sake.." I mumbled. The fucking doorknob kept moving every time I tried to put the key in. After about the fifth time, my feet were killing me, so I slumped on the front steps of Naomi and Emily's house.

_Fuck, I'm never getting this wasted again,_ I thought, as a wave nausea overcame me. This had become a normal thing. I'd go out, meet a bloke, snog a bit, drink to an unhealthy degree, and return home so shitfaced that I can't even open the fucking door.

I slammed the palm of my hand against the door while droning, "Emsiiiee! Ems, open the door!"

Were they even home? I didn't see Emily's moped out front.

_Fuck._

It was getting pretty late, definitely passed midnight.

"Well, aren't you a lovely sight?" Came a voice above me.

I tried to focus on whose face it was but my vision was blurring.

"Come on, Katiekins. Emily and Naomi are probably worried sick about you." The female voice said again. I felt arms start to lift me up by my own. I swatted them away.

"The fuck are you?" I slurred.

"I'm touched, Katie." Said the voice sarcastically.

"Effy? What're you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter. Now, come on. Naomi and Emily are at your mum's right now, and I am to take you there." She said, once again trying to lift me up. This time I left her, though it hurt my head to move. I leaned against her as she guided me towards her car. She sat me down and buckled me in.

Sometime between driving and arriving at Jenna's house, I must have passed out, because the next thing I heard was Jenna's screeching. My head throbbed as I registered the sound.

"Mum, would you please lower your fucking voice!" I cried.

"How could you let _her_ bring you here? She's completely incompetent and useless!" Jenna continued to shout.

I looked up to see Jenna glaring at Effy. I made to get out of the car to defend her, but stumbled. Naomi appeared at my side and held me up.

"Oh shut up, Mum." I said, grabbing Effy's hand. Naomi led us into the house and up the stairs, which was a remarkable feat considering I could barely walk in a straight line.

They brought me to my room and laid me down on the bed.

"Christ, Katie, you reek." Naomi said.

"Jee, thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel special, lezza."

Naomi sighed and crossed her arms, "Yes, well, might as well get to the point. You're staying here, Katie. We told your mum and dad what happened with Cook and Jenna will see to it that it gets 'fixed'."

"You're leaving me here?" I said angrily. My head throbbed as I tried to process this information. Wait…Jenna knew?

"Fuck no, Naomi! I can't stay here! Why did you guys tell Jenna? It's none of her fucking business!"

"Look Katie, as joyful as it's been having at the house, Emily and I need space." Naomi said, keeping her voice calm.

"So you're gonna abandon me? I'm Emily's fucking sister!" I retorted.

"So I've been told! But she's not your fucking shadow anymore! She's grown up and we live together so we need _our_ own place!" Naomi almost shouted.

I could feel tears enter my eyes. _Don't cry, don't fucking cry_, I thought.

"You could stay with me." Said a familiar voice. I looked up to see that it was Effy who had spoken.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You could stay with me." She repeated.

"I heard you the first time, but why?" I asked frustratingly.

"Because you clearly don't want to be here." Effy said pointedly.

I thought about it for a moment. Mum hates Effy for what happened in college, but since then we, Effy and I, had grown closer. We've pretty much been best friends for a while now.

"Are you sure, Ef?" I asked again.

"Positive." She replied with a smile.

"Great! Now I think we should leave Katie to sleep because she looks like she need a few days' sleep. Come on, Ef." Naomi said, leaving the room. Effy glanced at me one last time before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens, dun dun dun. No, not really…But whatever. I hardly have this planned. Like it so far?<strong>


End file.
